Honesty Is The Best Policy, Isn't It?
by JuGgALeTTe4LiFe
Summary: Phil accidentally zaps himself with a truth ray on the wizard, admitting his every thought without hesitation. PHEELY. COMPLETE!
1. The Master Plan

Hey people! My first POTF fic, I haven't put a fic up on in a looooooong time. So here's the fic, R&R!

Summary: Phil accidentally zaps himself with a truth ray on the wizard, admitting his every thought without hesitation. PHEELY

As Keely strolled down the halls of H.G. Wells, a neon poster caught her eye. She scanned it, reading aloud,

"Presenting H.G. Wells National Foreign Exchange Student Program. Starting in the beginning of October, H.G. Wells will be hosting 5 students from 5 foreign countries: Chile, Israel, Germany, Sweden, and Italy."

Suddenly she felt someone tug her backpack, causing her to avert her attention to whoever did it.

"Hey Phil! What's up?" she exclaimed cheerily.

"My next flawless plan of pure genius, that's what," Phil remarked, grinning like there was no tomorrow. "C'mon, I'll explain it on the way," Phil said excitedly as he and Keely began walking home. He was so incredibly thrilled with his idea that he nearly leaped down the front steps of the school and began to speed walk, Keely trotting at his side. The excitement built higher and, steadily, he broke into a run, but Keely snatched his arm and forced him to face her.

"Will you just slow down and let me in on your lame secret!" Keely huffed, somewhat annoyed. Phil glared at the blonde girl crossing her arms in front of him.

"Listen Keel, it's NOT lame. And secondly, it'll be benefiting you, so shut up," Phil shot back. Keely rolled her eyes and scoffed as they continued walking; Phil ignored her.

"So, you know that foreign exchange program we're having?" Phil gave Keely no time to answer, "Well, it's perfect for me to use to get back at that jerk Tanner!" Phil gestured with his hands and expected Keely to instantly understand. Instead, he received a look of utter confusion in reply.

"Uh…Phil, there's only two things wrong with that. A) the Tanner ordeal was over a year ago, and B) what the heck do those two things have to do with each other?" Phil and Keely arrived at Keely's front porch.

"Before you go, just let me explain it," Phil urged, leaning against the tree in her front yard. Keely's porch steps creaked as she went up them. "That's sort of what I've been waiting for," Keely sighed impatiently as she gently placed her hand on the doorknob. Phil, feeling somewhat rushed, spoke quickly of what he intended to do.

"Ok Keel, listen up. I overheard Tanner's friend Justin that the exchange student from Chile will be staying with Tanner for the semester until the program ends, unfortunately for her. So--"

"Wait, her? She's a GIRL? A girl, staying in Tanner's HOUSE?" Keely interrupted.

"Exactly. See, that's where my plan comes in. We all know that Tanner flirts with every living female on the face of the planet to benefit his reputation, so he'll definitely try and ask her out, especially since she's from Chile. He has a thing for Hispanics, I'm told. Plus, the exotic factor will make him the center of attention if she accepts," Phil explained to Keely, who was becoming more and more interested.

"And?" she urged curiously; she was now hooked on Phil's plan to humiliate Tanner.

"And, according to Hackett, this girl does not speak a WORD of English!" Phil rejoiced. Suddenly it clicked and Keely's face lit up.

"Right! So he'll try and make moves on her in front of the entire school, to make himself look good of course, and instead come off looking like a total idiot!" Keely pointed out with a devious tone. "But…where do YOU fit into this brilliant idea of yours?"

Phil whipped out the infamous Wizard and held it up high. "Well, since the wizard can pretty much do anything, I'm going to use it to allow me to speak fluent Spanish. The only thing I know in Spanish is "Yo quiero Taco Bell," but now, I'll be able to speak the native tongue of the folks south of the border," Phil said idiotically, thinking he sounded clever. Keely laughed at his lameness and finished off his idea.

"So basically, you're planning to show Tanner up in front of the entire student body by pretending that you speak fluent Spanish. Therefore, she'll ditch Tanner because of the fact that she's impressed that someone from Pickford has such great knowledge of her language. So you'll be hitting on her and stealing her away from Tanner. Are you sure it'll work?" Keely had doubts. It also bothered her that Phil would be flirting with some other girl, even if it was fake.

"I'm positive Keel. If you went to some small town in another country and you found someone that fluently knew your language, wouldn't you be the least bit intrigued?" Phil knew he convinced her. "It doesn't BOTHER you that I'm going to be fake flirting, does it?" Phil teased.

"Good point! So, when are you planning to do this?" Keely wondered with a smirk. Suddenly his last comment hit her. "No, why should I care? It's not real anyway, Flirty McFlirtinhoffer" Keely said coolly. (A/N: haha I pulled that one from Virtue-Date, obviously)

"Well, since tomorrow is October 1st, she'll be here tomorrow. So I'll do it in the morning before school starts. This is going to be absolutely flawless, no WAY that it's gonna go wrong. See ya tomorrow," Phil smiled as he turned and began walking home.

"Bye Phil! See ya in the A.M.!" Keely hollered to him from her porch and practically skipped into her house.

THE NEXT MORNING….

'This is the day that I make Tanner look like a baffling moron, though that's easy enough already,' Phil thought inwardly and chuckled to himself. He pointed the wizard at himself and a white beam shot out. "That's weird…it's supposed to be green…" Phil was a little worried. "Did I hit the wrong switch?" Little did he know, that's exactly what he had done. He didn't hit the language fluency switch, he hit the one that activated the truth ray.

Oh snap, cliffhanger! Chapter 2 is when all the fun stuff starts. Pheely starts up in the next chapter as well. Review if you think I should continue.


	2. Oops

Hey! Thanks for the awesome reviews, you guys rock like no other! Well, here's chapter 2. There IS Pheely in this chapter for all you Pheely fans out there, but most of it will be in chapter 3, even though I haven't written it just yet…anyway, enough of my rambling, here's chapter 2. R&R!

It was a chilly, cloudy autumn day in the town of Pickford. The strong smell of rain was quite evident as it poured down upon H.G. Wells in buckets. Inside the school, an incredibly frustrated Phil Diffy jerked his locker open, forcefully shoving his books inside it. Keely pranced up to Phil's locker, her eyes locking with his.

"Hey Phil! Are you ready to sabotage Tanner's social life?" Keely asked happily.

"Hey beautiful," Phil grinned. Keely was caught off guard indefinitely and felt her face heat up. _'That was weird…'_ she observed inwardly.

"Well, about the plan, I totally messed it up…about an hour ago I discovered that I hit the wrong switch on the wizard and NOW I can't stop randomly telling the truth. So much for my brilliance, I feel like an idiot," Phil admitted.

"Wait…why can't you stop telling the truth?" Keely asked, befuddled. Phil slammed his locker shut and they proceeded through the hallway to lunch.

"Because, Keel, I accidentally activated the truth ray, one of the more unfortunate features of the wizard when used the wrong way. And trust me, I did MORE than use it the wrong way. Now I'm afraid that I might unintentionally reveal something big like, oh I dunno, the fact that everyone here is more than 100 years older than me!" Phil vented to Keely, who tried to lighten Phil's situation by bringing things back to an earlier matter.

"Sooo…uh, a few minutes ago you told me I'm _beautiful_…" Keely began, discovering where so could go with this, "you never mentioned that opinion of yours _before_…" Phil looked her directly in the eyes and didn't hesitate for a second.

"Of course I think you're beautiful. The most gorgeous thing I've ever laid eyes on in fact. I just never had the fortitude to say so, considering how nervous you make me." Keely stopped walking at this point and grabbed Phil's shoulder, preventing him from venturing further.

"I make you _nervous_? How so?" Keely felt a strange combination of being offended, yet somehow inquisitive. Phil picked up on this immediately and corrected himself.

"Not in a bad way, it's more like…well, it's indescribable. Sort of like this really strange "butterflies in my stomach" type deal. Know what I mean?" Phil spilled to his best friend. _'Diffy…get it straight…you're definitely not holding the reigns in this situation,'_ Phil wished he could just put duct tape or something over his mouth, anything to shut up!

"Yeah right, like one of those "I'm falling for my best friend" scenarios?" Keely shot sarcastically and laughed. Phil just smiled in reply to Keely's statement, which made a strange silence fall over Keely. At that second, Candida and the rest of her lackeys (A.K.A. "The Fashion Zombies") strutted up to Keely and Phil.

"Phil Diffy of the 10th grade!" Candida chirped with an enormous grin. It instantly vanished as Candida began discussing her order of business. "Listen, tell that slimy life form, that is, your sister, that since she filled my designer boots from Peru with rotten milk during gym class, she better pray that I don't find her!" Candida sneered as she flipped her hair over her shoulder. "I have the perfect way to get my revenge. She'll be sorry she every attended this school!" the 8th grade blonde snickered. Phil wasted no time in retorting back to Candida.

"Listen here, Princess Pitiful," Phil began sarcastically. Candida and her drones gasped in disbelief as he shot her down. "Pim and I don't always get along, but I'm her brother, and I will ALWAYS have her back. So leave my sister alone, and take your self absorbed _'I'm the best thing that ever happened to this school'_ snobby waste of everyone's time attitude and back OFF," Phil informed Candida, maybe a little TOO honestly. Candida and her posse were in shock, and Phil just left them there, stunned. Keely and Phil continued, once again, to the cafeteria, Keely in awe. Somehow in the back of her mind, she couldn't stop wondering about the conversation she had with Phil only a moment ago.

"That…was freakin AWESOME! I've never seen you be so upfront with anyone like that before!" Keely exclaimed, tugging Phil's sleeve.

"Well, today I don't have much of a choice," Phil pointed out matter-of-factly.

Keely made a face, "Can't you just reverse it or something?"

Phil sighed and shook his head as they sat down at a table. "I can't reverse it because the effects automatically stay on for 24 hours…" Owen and Via spotted them instantly and joined them across the table.

"Hello Phil, Hello Keely," Via greeted.

"Lookin' good Keel! How's it goin' Philly Cheese Steak?" Owen remarked and shoved food in his mouth.

"Pretty bad actually," Phil confessed and drummed his fingers on the table. Keely tried to distract Via and Owen from Phil's current "ordeal."

"So, um, what do you guys think of the….weather?" Keely asked awkwardly and smiled nervously as Via and Owen exchanged looks. Phil turned to Keely and grabbed both of her hands and held them in his. Keely glanced at him questioningly while Owen and Via pretended not to notice.

"Phil…w-what are you doing?" Keely felt herself turn red and promptly looked away.

"Keely, now that I'm uncontrollably blurting things out against my will, I don't think I can hold this back anymore," Via and Owen exchanged devilish grins, amused by the entire thing. "The truth is, Keel, I--"

Phil was cut off by a mild argument between Tanner and his newest project from Chile as they whizzed past Phil's table. Phil quickly let go of a puzzled Keely's hands in a flash.

"But Alejandra, I'll hire someone to tutor me in Spanish! We'll understand each other eventually!" Tanner whined.

"Lo siento, pero no entiende tu idioma!" (_I'm sorry, but I don't understand your language!_) Alejandra fumed, obviously annoyed by Tanner. She stormed off to another part of the room, with Tanner hopelessly following suit.

"Finally, someone figured out the right way to treat Tanner," Keely said gleefully as she drew on the table with Via's pencil.

"Who's this Tanner fellow?" Via wondered.

"Some brillo-head that doesn't know how to treat women," Owen replied with his mouth full.

"That's an understatement," Keely remarked as she stole Owen's Coke and took a drink of it.

"You know what Keely? We are gonna have the best looking children that Pickford has ever SEEN," Phil stated, seemingly out of no where. Keely spit Coke everywhere, not believing what she had just heard.

"Children…you…and me? What the heck are you talking about!" Keely flailed her hands wildly.

"I looked it up on the Giggle earlier today, the suspense was killing me," Phil shrugged casually as if it were nothing.

"The Giggle?" Owen and Via asked in unison.

"Uh-huh. It contains all of the world's knowledge up until the year 2121," Phil explained. Via raised an eyebrow; Owen just had a blank look on his face.

"Why, and HOW, could something operate that? And why 2121? Nothing can predict the future, dude!" Owen exclaimed. Keely glared at Phil.

"PHIL! You might not want to let everyone know you're from KANSAS, because if they find OUT, you'll be a show at the circus, get it!" Keely hissed. It was now official: Owen and Via had never been this confused in their LIVES.

"Kansas? Puh-leez," Phil gave her a "you've got to be kidding me" look and leaped on top of the table. "Everyone! Can I have your attention please? I have an important announcement!" Phil shouted and a hush fell over the cafeteria. Keely tugged his pant leg, as she was still seated.

"PHIL DIFFY, GET DOWN FROM THERE THIS INSTANT!" Keely whispered loudly. Phil ignored her pleas and continued his idiotic announcement.

"I'm from the future, 2121 to be exact. My family and I were time traveling and our time machine broke down, so now we're attempting to fit into your time. Thank you, that is all!" Phil waved his arms. Gasps of shock and horror filled the room, followed by a deafening silence. Then, as if on cue, the room burst into a fit of laughter.

"Good, they don't believe him," Keely observed with relief.

"What, you don't believe me?" Phil hollered over the noise, "Watch THIS!" He snatched a glowing sphere from his pocket and "Vanna Whited" it to the crowd.

"PHIL DON'T!" Keely begged, but it was too late; Phil tossed it on the floor and it transformed into a skyak. Phil dashed towards it and climbed aboard, smiling and waving to the crowd. Keely smacked her hand to her forehead as her best friend proceeded to act like a 5 year old.

Phil whizzed around the cafeteria on the skyak, shouting gleefully, "I TOLD you so! I'm PHIL of the FUTURE!"

"PHIL DIFFY IS FROM THE FUTURE! RUN!" Bradley Benjamin Farmer clamored. The crowd was frantically scrambling around and shrieking with terror. Pim witnessed the chaos from the entrance and was actually enjoying it, not surprisingly. "That's right, time turkeys! Run, RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" Pim called to the crowd menacingly. And that was it; the entire school knew that the Diffy's were from the future.

Dun dun dun! Man, that was a LOT of typing. I edited the chapter like six TIMES, but it was worth it. You know the drill, review if you think I should write chapter 3. More Pheely to come, and will Phil's parents totally murder him for revealing their secret? Stay tuned! Lol.


	3. The Truth Hurts

**Wow, I didn't think I'd get so many reviews! Thanks a bunch you guys, you really inspire me to write more. On to chapter 3!**

**Strawberry Shortcake123 I wish I would've thought of that. Great idea!**

**Disclaimer: Blah blah blah**

**NOTE: This chapter has a HIGHER RATING because of the content near the end. Just to be safe, I'll warn you ahead of time. It's not that bad, but sometimes people get offended by stuff like that. You never know.**

Phil joyously ventured on to history, his final class of the day. Ironically enough, he did this without a care in the world, despite what happened previously. As he advanced down the hallway, the crowd parted abruptly; most feared him now that they were mindful of his secret, yet, some were mesmerized by the entire concept. Keely's red converses thudded hard against the floor as she darted down the hall to catch Phil. She spotted him turning a corner and managed to catch up, screeching to a halt.

"Phil," she began breathlessly, "I can't believe you blabbed to everyone that you're from the 22nd century!" Keely scolded.

"Keely, relax. Everyone already forgot, it's practically ancient news by now," Phil informed her. A brunette with pigtails rushed over to Phil and lightly touched her index finger to his shoulder. She smiled brightly while turning back to the crowd and shouting,

"You guys, I just touched the shoulder of the boy from the future!" The surrounding crowd of students cheered and whistled while high fiving her. Keely shot Phil a "_yeah right, you're screwed_" glare and put one hand on her hip.

"Ok," Phil gave in, "maybe a FEW people remember." As they began walking, Keely mentioned something that Phil was completely oblivious to.

"When you get home, your parents are going to ROAST you like a pig at a luau!" Phil froze, stopping dead in his tracks.

"WHAT! I forgot about THEM! Why didn't you stop the madness when you had the chance!" He hollered, grabbing Keely by the biceps and shaking her. She freed herself from his grip and narrowed her eyes.

"EXCUSE me? I was the one struggling to get you off of the table!" she pointed out.

"You could've tackled me or something! Heck, you could've wrestled me to the ground if you had to!" Phil countered. (**A/N- that one was for you, Strawberry Shortcake123. lol**)

"Oh, SO sorry that I wasn't in the WWF type mood just then!" Keely was dripping with sarcasm. The two proceeded to argue all the way to their seats in history class.

"This is really stupid. What's done is done, so let's drop it, ok?" Keely offered and Phil nodded. The bell blared and Messerschmitt strolled into the room.

"Good afternoon, my little underachievers," Messerschmitt remarked and whipped out a pointing stick. He cracked it on the chalkboard, pointing to the words: _Pop Test Worth 60 Of Your Grade. _

He chuckled dryly, "This is today's agenda, a grueling pop test." Phil glanced at the ceiling, deep in thought.

"Hm, sounds incredibly boring, I'll take a rain check on that one," Phil called out, the truth ray still having extreme effects. Laughter from the students rang through the classroom at Phil's bravery. Without sparing Messerschmitt a second to reply, Phil rose from his seat and raced up to the chalkboard, snatching the pointer stick from the desk.

"Here we go again…" Keely muttered under her breath.

"Hey there, class," Phil began, sounding like an instructor. "Instead of Messerschmitt's useless test, we're gonna learn something that will catch you off guard and have you in hysteria." By now, Phil held the attention of the entire class, including Messerschmitt surprisingly.

"As you all already heard at lunch, I was accrued in the future, meaning I can acquire future gadgets. I own a device, The Giggle, which allows me to observe information regarding the future. With that said, I'd like to direct your attention _HERE,_" Phil grinned. He reached to the top of the chalkboard and out of nowhere pulled down a large roll-out poster (**A/N- like the roll-out maps at school from the chalkboards**).

On it was a teenage girl who appeared 17, in addition to a teenage boy looking near 16. The boy had shaggy blonde hair, dark brown eyes, a sideways black hat, and gave the impression of a punk rocker. The girl had crimped, midnight colored hair and intense green eyes. She too gave off the vibe of a punk rocker and clenched a set of drumsticks in her right hand, while the boy held an electric guitar. She portrayed a serious expression while he displayed a grin—he had Phil's smile.

"I discovered this on The Giggle earlier today," Phil said.

"Are they relatives of yours, Mr. Diffy? I've noticed quite a resemblance…" Messerschmitt pondered.

"Something like that," Phil chuckled. He turned to face the class, pointing the stick at the poster. "Actually, class, the individuals before your eyes…are Stacey and Scott Diffy," Phil paused, "Offspring of myself…and Keely Teslow."

"YES!" Owen and Via shouted in unison and slapped each other a high five. Thrilled chatter fell upon the rest of the students, rather amused by the information that Phil was revealing. Phil studied Keely, who was currently stupefied.

"C'mon Keel, you know you want this," Phil joked and licked his index finger then stuck it on his arm, making the hissing noise of a fire being put out. He shifted his mood to seriousness when she didn't reply.

"Keel, are you ok? I didn't mean to spring that on you…but I have zero control of what I'm saying until the effects fade away," Phil reminded her. Keely remained mute and as her body began to tremble, she crossed her arms in attempt to disguise it. The bell signaling the end of the day pierced the silence between them. (**A/N- I know the class went by really fast, but work with me here**). Keely evaded her eyes from Phil, too astounded to even take notice of him. Phil exhaled, disturbed by her reaction, and inertly exited the room.

"Yeah, I'm definitely gonna regret that later," Phil said to himself, extremely shook up. His statement was detected by Via and she joined him as he tore through the crowd.

"Is something the matter?" She inquired, although she knew there was.

"Well, now that I blurted out something I shouldn't have, I just totally petrified Keely; she refuses to even look at me," Phil explained uneasily. Via laughed and shook her head.

"Phil, you've known Keely a lot longer than I have, and you should know by now that she doesn't adjust right away to something new. She'll come around no matter what," Via assured.

"Besides," Via grinned, "I think it's rather passionate that the two of you will someday envisage children of your very own."

**LATER….**

After Phil began venturing home, his mind raced with contemplation. He was quite aware that severe consequences were coming his way, from both his parents as well as Keely. Phil's stomach began turning as his house came into view. He longed to turn back, but his feet continued to drag him.

'_I'm SO in for it. The second mom and dad ask me about today, that stupid truth ray will have me confessing everything,'_ he thought worriedly. Unfortunately for Phil, he arrived at the front door; Hesitantly, he jerked it open, hoping his parents wouldn't interrogate him about his day.

"Hi sweetie," Barbara greeted, not glancing up from a book. "How was school?" she continued reading, expecting the usual 'it was ok' response from her son. Instead, she received an unexpected reply. Phil heaved his backpack onto the couch and shoved his hands into his jeans pockets.

"The entire school knows we're from the future, and also, I freaked Keely out by informing her that one day she and I will conceive children; it was a pretty laid back day for the most part," The words seemed to spill out of him as he shrugged.

"That's nice, honey," She replied, still wrapped up in her book. Suddenly his words dawned on her and she tossed down the reading material.

"Phil," she began sternly, "Can you run that by me once more?" Phil gradually backed away from her, sensing the harsh punishment coming his way. "Lloyd!" Barbara called for backup. Lloyd breezed into the room, covered in filth from attempting to repair the time machine.

"Hey there, Phil," his father greeted; Phil waved sheepishly in reply. "You called, Barb?" Lloyd interrogated. Barbara examined him for a brief second and scoffed.

"Still trying on that time machine, honey? I wouldn't undertake that task anymore if I were you, since apparently we're stuck here forever!" she remarked.

"What makes you say that?" Lloyd asked, bewildered.

"Well, since Phil and Keely are going to copulate and have children, I'd say we never get out of this century," As Barbara said this, Pim strolled into the room and made a face.

"Ugh, I definitely walked in on the wrong part of the conversation," she groaned and left immediately.

"Is this true, son?" Lloyd couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"You betcha, dad. I ran across it on The Giggle…but it isn't my fault! I accidentally zapped myself with the truth ray!" Phil insisted.

"That's also why everyone knows that we're from 2121!" Barbara informed Lloyd.

"PHIL! We're gonna spend the rest of our lives in a display case!" He pointed out, half shouting.

"Dad, I—" Phil was cut off.

"Look what you've done to the future of this family! Phil, I'm incredibly disappointed in you. You let me down…you let us ALL down," his dad stated firmly. Suddenly someone pounded heavily at the door, sending the Diffys into a state of panic.

"SEE! The FBI are here to capture us already!" Lloyd whispered loudly. Phil was thoroughly disgusted with himself; now his family was doomed to be treated like lab rats for the rest of their lives.

**Yet ANOTHER cliffhanger! Next chapter will focus solely on Pheely, and it will also be the final chapter. Review if you think I should write it. Peace out!**


	4. Realization

**Hey everyone! I know I haven't updated in FOREVER, I've been soooo busy with work, school, etc. Also, I rewrote this chapter like 4 times, first it was Tia at the door, then Keely, but now it's the FBI. Lol. I actually have a day off, so I can get this up. (And plus, my friend Jaime told me that I better get a move on w/ this! Lol) And just to warn you, my Pheely creativity has been squashed because (for those of you who don't already know)**

**SPOILER**

**Phil and Keely are now an official couple as of the last episode in season 2 (Back To The Future). Which I'm EXTREMELY happy about btw  Well, EVERYONE pretty much knows that.**

**  
Jquest87 –Muchas Gracias! An excellent suggestion. I probably would've done something like that if I hadn't already started writing the chapter when I received your review lol. I definitely would've used that idea though! **

**Thanks for the awesome reviews everyone!**

**_Also…this chapter won't make sense if you don't remembered what happened in chappy 3. Seriously, you're going to be in the dark for the entire rest of the fic if you didn't read it lol.._ Here's chappy 4! And there's a twist at the end, hahahaha.**

**One more thing…the statements which had a question mark AND an exclamation mark only have an exclamation mark now…stupid Yeah, so the entire effect of the statement was ruined, gah!**

Phil's pulse raced as he nervously approached the door, advancing toward the boisterous knocking. His parents kept their distance and watched over Phil like a hawk, ready to kung-fu the FBI.

"Who is it?" Phil demanded, leaning against the doorframe. Nothing more than aberrant silence answered his proposition.

"Well, then, you've left me no choice but to use that deadly…THING that I've been saving for a rainy day!" Phil threatened lamely.

"Oh yeah, that ought to scare 'em away for SURE!" Lloyd cracked and shook his head at his sons' idiotic defense methods. Phil ignored him and opened the door so forcefully that it nearly ripped off its hinges. Four individuals dressed in FBI attire and motorcycle helmets, which were equipped with shields, charged at Phil. Lloyd screamed in a girlish manner and fled into the backyard while one of the masked figures forcefully held Phil down on the floor.

"GET OFF OF ME!" Phil fumed and attempted to escape.

"We know that you're from the future! Resistance is futile!" One of them said gruffly and tightened his grip on Phil's biceps.

"Luke, I am your father!" said another, obviously amused with the voice effect from the helmet. Barbara leaped over the couch and began violently wrestling with one of the others.

"I TOLD you that I should've dominated this century! This could've been prevented, but NO! We just HAD to be civil toward these 21st century knuckle-draggers!" Pim chimed in, helplessly watching the scene from the kitchen. Phil was kicking furiously, but the agent held him down with such force that resistance was, in fact, useless. The front door from the sudden invasion remained wide open, and as Keely ventured up the porch of the Diffy house, she witnessed the chaos from outside.

"PHIL!" She shouted in panic and rushed into the house.

"Keely!" Phil hollered and continued to struggle to freedom. An adrenaline rush saturated Keely's body as she sprinted towards the intruder from the porch. She jumped on his back with her arms locked around his neck and dug her knees into his sides. This was an attempt to get him on the ground and away from Phil, but it failed miserably; Keely was too light to drag him down. Without thinking, she returned to the ground, did a 180 degree turn, and fiercely kicked the guy full force in the ribs. He clutched his side in pain, but his other hand still had Phil by the collar of his shirt.

"LET GO!" Keely insisted and kicked the guy where it REALLY counts. He instantly released Phil and doubled over in pain.

"Keely, stop!" complained a muffled voice from behind the motorcycle helmet. The other three agents were roaring with laughter at the scene of their captains' ego being shredded by a 16 year old girl. The guy removed his helmet to reveal an extremely frustrated Tanner.

"TANNER?" Keely and Phil exclaimed in unison.

"Geez, Keely, it was only a joke! You didn't have to go all "Kim Possible" on me like that!" Tanner groaned.

"Well, then, don't EVER do anything stupid like that EVER AGAIN!" Keely snarled.

"Young man, this family is in incredible danger at the moment. The last thing we need right now are idiots running around pretending to be government officials! Take your pranks, gags, and sidekicks and go waste someone else's time! Now BEAT IT!" Barbara was barking orders left and right.

"C'mon guys, let's go," Tanner muttered and his crew headed out the door, single file, mumbling complaints. Tanner stayed behind long enough to hassle Phil furthermore.

"Stay out of my century, Diffy," Tanner growled and slammed into Phil's shoulder as he exited the Diffy house, following the rest of his posse. Barbara sighed in frustration and went to search for Lloyd, leaving Phil and Keely to suffer in awkward silence. Minutes passed and neither spoke a word; Phil leaned against the wall with arms crossed and stared at his shoes, while Keely pretended to be interested in a loose string from the arm of the couch. Phil cleared his throat to shatter the silence.

"Keely…are you still upset with me?" Phil interrogated with a serious tone, referring to what occurred at school earlier. Keely hesitated before replying and avoided eye contact.

"I…don't know WHAT I am right now…" she stated shakily and seated herself on the couch. Phil quickly changed the subject, making it quite clear that Keely was making him uncomfortable.

"So, uh, that was pretty awesome…y'know…clobbering Tanner and all that jazz…but you sorta owed it to him, huh?" Phil stammered as he tried to make conversation. "I could've taken him myself, but I was so exhausted from school today that I didn't even bother…"

Keely remained silent and put her head in her hands; Phil couldn't shut himself up, as the truth ray was still coming on strong.

"I mean…after that jerk broke your heart a while back, it's the least you could've done to get him back. He deserves way more of a—"

"Phil!" Keely suddenly burst into tears and leaped up from the couch.

"I'm so stupid! I can't believe I'm being so immature about this!" Keely sobbed with one hand over her mouth. Phil was stunned at this, and though it pained him to see his best friend in such sorrow, he was frozen with uncertainty.

"Keely, wha—"

"I'm so sorry! I hate this, I just want it to stop!" Keely was hysterical at this point, and Phil finally gained enough fortitude to approach her.

"Keely, calm down," Phil insisted gently and took her hands in his. She couldn't seem to break her gaze from his, and finally she broke down, not holding back a single thing.

"I can't believe I freaked out about that earlier…I mean…it's what I've always dreamt of…" She confessed, half laughing, as flooding tears continued to streak her face. Phil arched an eyebrow in utter confusion. He released her hands abruptly, then stepped back and leaned on the arm of the couch.

"Of what? Beating up Tanner like there's no tomorrow?" Phil inquired with a smirk.

Keely rolled her eyes jokingly and shook her head. "No, Phil, what I mean is…what happened at school today," Keely remarked shyly. Phil's voice caught in his throat, and practically falling off the couch, he managed a response.

"You mean…the thing about our kids?" Phil laughed nervously."Oh…t-that! Yeah, uh, what about it?" As a chill ran down his spine, he averted his eyes from Keely's.

"Phil, we've got to face this sooner or later. I can just see it now, constantly warning them, 'How many times must I tell you? Stay away from your fathers' future gadgets!'" Keely chuckled and sat next to Phil on the couch.

"Don't you know what this means? We're going to get married and raise a family…it doesn't matter what century we come from, because apparently, we're in love. Or we will be SOMEDAY," Keely's confidence was returning with every word.

Silence. Keely appeared to be in thought while Phil was too tongue tied to even speak. The silence between intervals of conversation was deafening.

"It appears that our reactions to this situation have reversed since this afternoon…" Phil mumbled under his breath.

"Phil…" Keely began as she paced the floor, "don't you remember when you told me that time is everything? And that sometimes, we must create our OWN timing?" She gestured with her hands while continuously pacing behind the couch; Phil nodded slowly and stared at the carpet.

"Will you just quit being so shady and get over it!" Keely huffed, evidently annoyed at Phil's lack of response. Phil glared and stood up, equally exasperated with Keely.

"The point is, Phil, that I'm going to embark on creating my own timing as well, just as you've done in the past…" Keely stated gently. Once again, Phil arched a brow at this and pondered to answer the girl standing before him.

"How so?" Phil remarked, finally being reasonable.

"We aren't gonna live forever…and you never know what tragedy could happen tomorrow…if you have your heart set on something, go for it," Keely stated matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, we can't just wait around for all the pieces of our lives to fall in place," Phil agreed.

"And I've been doing just that…waiting around for two years for YOU to realize how I feel," Keely retorted.

"Why don't you just tell me then?" Phil inquired, purposely pretending that he had no idea. Keely narrowed her eyes, arms crossed, standing directly in front of Phil now.

"Can't you put 2 and 2 together? HEL-LO! We're gonna have children of our own one day, how do you THINK I feel?" Keely's irritation grew with every word.

"I just wanna hear you say it," Phil was grinning like crazy.

"FINE," Keely gave in, "if you're gonna get on my case about it…"

"Say it," Phil urged, not able to stop smiling even if he tried.

"I freakin' love you, DUH!" Keely finally cracked a smile as well.

"Hallelujah! She finally admits it! And it's about time too," Phil remarked, taking a step closer to Keely.

"You knew it all along then…?" Keely interrogated, rather shocked.

"Not the WHOLE time…but I kinda got the gist when I took you to see the Northern Lights on the skyak," Phil affirmed.

"Isn't there something YOU want to say to me then?" Keely challenged anxiously.

"…Sorry Keel, I just don't feel that way about you. I suppose the Giggle was wrong then…you're more like a sister to me than anything else…" Phil declared, then turned and began walking into the other room. He spun around once he neared the entrance of the kitchen, only to witness Keely dropping to her knees in despair.

"Keely!" Phil called to her from across the room in concern.

"……."

"What, do you think I'm completely out of my mind? I'm JOKING! I've been in love with you since the moment I met you, isn't it obvious?" Phil alleged. Keely inertly rose to her feet.

"You're so gullible sometimes, you know that?" Phil laughed. Keely hurled a couch pillow at him from across the room; Phil caught it of course.

"Thanks for practically giving me a heart attack, Diffy!" Keely laughed with relief.

"I wouldn't curse the Diffy name if I were you…after all, you'll be one someday too," Phil informed her with a smirk. Keely leaped over the couch, darting across the room to tackle him. Phil intercepted the attack, grabbing Keely before she could do any damage, and the two playfully wrestled to the ground. Phil dominated, and in the end, Keely was sprawled across the floor, wallowing in her loss to Phil's strength.

"Hah! That's zero for Teslow, one for Diffy," Phil remarked cockily and stood up.

"Whatever, I LET you win that one," Keely replied lazily and continued to lie on the carpet. "Besides, according to you, '_I'm a Diffy too_,' so therefore, we're tied," Keely mocked, referring to Phil's earlier statement.

"Well then, Miss Diffy, what next?" Phil inquired, leaning over her with that incredible smile of his. Keely grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him back down to the floor with her, and they engaged in a full on kiss until neither could breathe. Pim bounded into the room at that precise second, which she instantly regretted.

"UGH! WHY do I always walk in during the worst possible moments! This is like the third time!" Pim exclaimed, BEYOND disgusted. Phil and Keely glimpsed up at the sinister blonde leaning in the doorframe.

"Okay, you're either making out, VERY horizontally might I add, or you're working on those kids. Which is it?" Pim cracked.

"PIM!" Keely and Phil warned in unison.

"Just sayin'," Pim shrugged with the grin of the devil himself. Phil and Keely glanced at one another in the same beat, then turned their attention back to Pim simultaneously.

"Get her!" Keely shouted, and she, along with Phil, rushed after Pim, the laughter never ceasing.

**18 years later…**

15 year old Scott Diffy watched the chaos from the screen of the Giggle, his 16 year old sister Stacey leaning in close to catch the action too.

"Wow," Scott began with the grin of his father, "That's how they found out about us? All because of dads' truth ray on the Wiz'rd?" As the final scene of Phil and Keely chasing Pim came to a close, Scott shut down the device and placed it on a nearby table.

"Yeah, I TOLD you our parents are crazy," Stacey affirmed and tucked loose strands of dark hair behind her ear.

"Y'know…mom and dad won't be back from the H.G. Wells class reunion for two more hours…let's "borrow" the skyaks, and I'll race ya to Ireland!" Scott challenged and dashed for the door.

"You're on, Diffy!" Stacey declared and shoved past her brother into the dim garage. And with that, the two raced into the crystal sky with incredible speed, only leaving behind the twang of a shimmering star.

**THE END! And that was the twist I was talking about…the entire fic was being watched on the Giggle by Phil and Keely's kids, hahaha. Yeah, the whole "twang of a star" thing…you know what I mean, right? Like when Phil and Keely disappear into the sky on the skyak and it does that little star "bing" thing? Lol. You get the point.**


End file.
